To Suffer in Silence
by raydelmundo1
Summary: This follows Anakin's thought on the events that happened during the Lawless episode and the effect of what happened after.


Title: **To Suffer in Silence**

Summary: This follows Anakin's thought on the events that happened during the Lawless episode and the effect of what happened after.

Author's Note: So I know I have another story pending and I promise I will update soon but I needed to get this plot bunny out of my head. I was recently watching the episode Lawless with my nephew and after it was finished he turned to me and said: "Poor Obi-Wan, where was Anakin?" This got me thinking and poof this story worked itself out. Hope you all like it! Your comments/reviews and critiques are always welcomed!

**Chapter 1**

Anakin sat up, all senses on instant alert thanks to the on-going war. He gazed around his pitch dark sleeping chambers, the chronometer showing the lateness of the hour. Then he heard it again and let out a low moan. Someone was buzzing the doorbell. He knew that however was calling at this time of night would not have good news.

Extricating himself from his sheets he made his way to his door. Pressing the button, he heard the tell-tale swish as it slid open. Looking up he was greeted by a fully dressed Obi-Wan. Not for the first time Anakin wondered whether the man ever slept anymore.

He took a minute to take in his mentors' appearance. To the untrained eye Obi-Wan looked completely unruffled and immaculate. However Anakin was not just anyone, he probably knew this man better than almost anyone. He took in the dark circles under his eyes and the slump in his shoulders. His eyes were hooded as if he was trying to hide something and there was a tenseness that surrounded him, which brought Anakin to attention like almost nothing else could.

"What's wrong?" he asked, forgoing any greeting.

"It's good to see you too." Obi-Wan replied dryly, his familiar smile not reaching his eyes.

"Come on, what's up? You never come looking for me unless something is wrong, especially at this time of night."

At this Obi-Wan's eyebrow shot up. "How would you know, you always disappear whenever you have leave at the Temple."

Anakin looked away, guilt slightly rising within him. What Obi-Wan said was true. Whenever he had time off on Coruscant he would escape to Padmé's apartment. He wasn't sorry about that but it did make him wonder how many times Obi-Wan had come looking for him only to find his quarters empty.

He looked back at Obi-Wan and was about to make excuses, but they were just brushed aside.

"It doesn't matter…I am relieved you are here tonight in any case. I have a favor to ask of you."

This time it was Anakin's turn to raise his eyebrow at his friend.

Sighing, Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair, another clear indicator that something was troubling him. "I need to borrow your ship."

Anakin didn't respond immediately. As a member of the High Council Anakin knew that Obi-Wan had access to a number of methods of transportation. The only reasons he would be asking him for his ship was because he needed a non-conspicuous and unidentifiable ship or because he didn't want the Council to know where he was going. He was determined to find out which it was.

"Can't you just use one of the Temple's transports, why do you need mine?" he asked, as blunt as ever.

Again Obi-Wan sighed and with an air of resignation he walked into Anakin's quarters.

Making sure the door had slid shut behind him; Anakin followed and joined his mentor at the sweeping window looking out onto the Coruscant cityscape.

Without any prompting Obi-Wan began to explain: "A situation has arisen in Mandalore again. Deathwatch has returned and taken control of the government. I was contacted by the Duchess asking for my assistance. However, since it is an internal affair on a neutral planet we have no jurisdiction there and the Senate will not agree to send aid. I however cannot ignore their plea, I will go to Mandalore but I need a ship…" he trailed off, still gazing out onto the city.

Anakin nodded his head and began to move away.

"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked, slightly bewildered.

Anakin turned and threw him a disbelieving look. "Well to get my things of course. I'm going with you. Besides I'm probably the only one that could keep that bucket of bolts together right now, it needs some major repairs."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I am perfectly capable of seeing to any repairs it needs, besides you cannot come. I am going against the wishes of the Council and I cannot ask you to do the same, I will not allow you to receive any reprimand for my decisions."

"Look Obi-Wan, that's never, stopped me before. It doesn't matter what you say I'm coming with you." Anakin replied and began to walk away again, but was stopped short by Obi-Wan's next words.

"Anakin please, this is something I need to do on my own. There is something more going on here than meets the eye, I can sense it. And it is meant for me to face…alone. Please do not argue this with me. I am asking you as my friend to trust me and allow me to do this on my own…" he called out softly, a note of desperation in his voice so uncharacteristic of Obi-Wan that Anakin knew he could not refuse him.

It was his turn to turn to Obi-Wan and look at him with resignation. "Alright, I'll stay here and hold down the fort." He replied before stepping forward and placing a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "But if you get any sense that things are going to get ugly or you're in any trouble, you better call me for reinforcements. "

This time Obi-Wan's smile was genuine as he brought up his own hand to pat Anakin in reassurance. "You have my word."

Anakin nodded and let his hand fall. "Let me get my cloak and boots, I'll walk you down to the docking bay."

Obi-Wan inclined his head and exited the apartment.

* * *

Once Anakin joined Obi-Wan they began their short trek to the docking bay where Anakin had docked his ship. They traveled in silence, but Anakin took this opportunity to study his mentor.

Ever since Zigoola Anakin had noted the change within his friend, he seemed more weighed down by what was going on around him. The weariness he also constantly carried with him was getting harder and harder for him to hide. Not to mention those frequently recurring headaches that were so bad at times that even Anakin could feel them. Obi-Wan never spoke about what he went through only that he felt what the darkside was capable of and how he would gladly give his life if it helped to defeat it.

Anakin frowned in worry. He trusted this man with his life, but he did not trust him when it came to ensuring his own personal well-being, especially when the Duchess Satine was thrown in to the mix. Another subject Obi-Wan was stubbornly silent on, but Anakin knew that despite Obi-Wan's denials he was emotionally connected to her. He just knew how to hide it. He wasn't judging him (he had no right to) but he was worried that this factor would also affect his focus.

Then there was the feeling Obi-Wan had, that there was more than Deathwatch behind the trouble brewing on Mandalore. This left a sour taste in his mouth. Obi-Wan was prone to walking into traps and Anakin had a feeling that's just what he was doing again, and to make matters worse he was doing so willingly.

Drawing himself out of his musings Anakin realized they had reached the hanger. Obi-Wan turned to him expectantly. Anakin drew his key card from his robes and passed it to Obi-Wan.

"I have a bad feeling about this one Master. I don't' think you should go alone. You're going to need me on this." Anakin told him, as he held his gaze.

Obi-Wan brought his hand up to his chin, his preferred stance when he was thinking.

"I cannot dispute your bad feeling my friend, but this is something I must do. Please understand."

Anakin sighed and looked away, "I don't understand but I will respect your decision. My communicator will remain on and open, remember your end of the bargain."

Obi-Wan nodded and placed a comforting hand on Anakin's shoulder, but Anakin was not sure who it was meant to reassure. "I will, besides it will probably end up being a boring trip and everything will have resolved itself by the time I get there. I appreciate your help and discretion. Try and keep out of trouble while I am away."

"Watch yourself Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded and gave Anakin's shoulder a last squeeze before moving away.

As Anakin turned to watch him board the Twilight the bad feeling settled more firmly in the pit of his stomach. The Twilight's engines sputtered to life and shortly after it rose into the air and flew out of the hanger.

"May the Force be with him." Anakin whispered into the deserted hanger. After a moment he turned and made his way slowly back to the living quarters.

* * *

A/A/N: So this has one more chapter to go (Obi-Wan's return from Mandalore and Anakin's reaction to that) if you all are interested. I really should be working on my full length story but if I get enough feedback/interest in this one I will type out and post the other part! Let me know what you all think!


End file.
